clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 33
meow (couldn't think of a better title) Please create MediaWiki:Grouppage-interfaceeditor with :Interface editor and change MediaWiki:Grouppage-chatmoderator to :Chatmod. super_miron 12:25, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:42, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Interface Editors Hi P-P, I was wondering, are we going to have an interface editor promotion? Or are you going to make a page for requests like this one? You should probably also update the Community Messages to let people know that the new group has been created. Spydar007 (Talk) 14:47, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :So, will there be a vote? :Spydar007 (Talk) 14:58, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't think a vote would be a good way for picking people for this right due to its access and requirements. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:02, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh ok. You should probably update Community Messages and make a blog about it to let people know that the group has been created. ::: 15:05, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Pics Ok. I can't take screenshots so I got it from that site. Edyanuar (talk) 17:58, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Page protection & unprotection Please protect Category:The Penguin Herald Subscribers, protect Club Penguin Wiki:The Penguin Herald/Subscribers, and temporarily unprotect Template:TPHsubscriber, then re-protect it once I make one edit to it — I have to fix something. Thanks! super_miron 19:07, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Just let me know when you fix Template:TPHsubscriber, just in case. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:09, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Chat COME TO THE CHAT Update Template:Rights Hi, You need to change Interface editor in to Interface editor because the page name was changed. super_miron 14:11, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:15, August 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:The Penguin Herald #All of us know the password, because new issues will be posted on that account's user blog (not my idea), #and I will use that account to transclude the blogs on the subscribers' talk pages, too (on all pages which belong to Category:The Penguin Herald Subscribers. super_miron 15:13, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hawaiian Lei page Hi P-P, This guy keeps changing the Hawaiian Lei page. You should protect the Hawaiian Lei page because of edit wars. Spydar007 (Talk) 15:23, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Spydar. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:25, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Vote Ended. Hi P-P, The vote for Demoting Inactive Bots has finished. You can see the results here. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:42, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Vote Ended (2) Hi P-P, The vote for Change Signature Policy (Change images from 20px to at least 30px) has finished. You can see the results here. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:43, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Igloo Picture Hi P-P, On Mariocart's contest blog, I saw how your igloo submission did not include the any other things beside your igloo and it's furniture. Is it sorta like the cdn.avatar.clubpenguin.com thingy, to view your current player card, but this is to view your igloo? If you don't mind, could you tell me how to do that? My understanding of how all that works is low :P Thanks ;) Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 19:58, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 20:12, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Page Lock Hi P-P, People keep posting messages on this page. Please protect it. 'Spydar007 (Talk)' 08:54, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, it's protected now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:57, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Unknown September Party Hi P-P, The next issue of the CP Magazine (out September 19) is a Medieval Issue. This means that the Unknown September Party is a Medieval Party! Is this enough proof to move the page? 'Spydar007 (Talk)''' 18:43, August 22, 2013 (UTC) CP Updates Blog Hi Penguin-Pal, why did you add Mariocart's Blog Post instead of mine? Didn't you select me to do this week's updates? Also, he might have done it first but I added more info first than him, however I couldn't add more since I had to sleep. That is just unfair :( And in case you say that Mariocart wouldn't have known of it, I have said it on chat FOR MANY TIMES that he even heard it! He just ignored me like normally EVERYONE ignores me in Real life...and now here...I just feel unwelcomed here... -User:Historicalcp